Twin Dragons Cry
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Three years after the fall of Grima, and finding Robin once again sleeping in the field, Chrom and the Shepherds are living within the Halidom in peace. But, when Robin's secret of having a twin brother from the two new kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr arrives in Ylisse, he must now help his brother choose who, he wishes to go to, even if he has to leave. (FULL UNSHORTENED SUM INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem

Start date 5/10/16

End date: Unknown

Chapter(s): 1/?

Summary: Three years after the fall of Grima, and finding Robin once again sleeping in the field, Chrom and the Shepherds are living within the Halidom in peace. As the new Exalt, Chrom rules over the kingdom, and must make hard decisions, and one of them being weather or not to make an alliance with two new powerful kingdoms by the names of Nohr and Hoshido. And much to Robin's distress, his twin brother, Kamui, is torn between the two kingdoms. Now, fearing for the safety of his brother, Robin takes Kamui and flees. Now Robin must either, choose to leave his home and help his brother escape from the two royal families that insist that Kamui join them, or allow his brother to face the issue alone.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sun crept through the curtains of a young man's room, his arm tucked neatly under his head, his back facing the window. The warm rays of sun ran ever so gently over his bear back as he slept peacefully. The man's silver bangs fell over his forehead gently, his face at peace. Completely unaware of someone entering his room and quietly walking over to the window. Suddenly, bright sun light floods into the room, causing the man in the bed to groan and pull the pillow over his head. he could hear the chuckle from another man.

"You normally don't sleep in, Robin." Rubbing his eyes and siting up, the said man looks up.

"Morning to you too Gaius." He greets the candy loving, assassin. The said male nods in a silent good morning and crosses his arms, looking at the Tactician that the kingdom had grown to love, even if he hailed from Plegia and at one point was the fell Dragon himself. But, for a while, the people of the kingdom did hate him, they would often demand that Chrom exile him, or execute him. but, he always refused. Gaius moves out of the man's way as he got up and began to get ready for the day.

He could remember when Chrom, Robin and a few of the other Shepherds had been walking through the City of Ylisstol a few weeks after finding Robin once again. they had decided to walk through the city, to see what damage had been done, and needless to say, everyone could feel the tension in the air as people watched as Robbin walked down the street with Chrom. It was a shock when the people started throwing insults at the Tactician, it was even more shocking when that began throwing stones at him.

At first, no one thought much of it, they had managed to make sure none of the stones hit him, until someone had actually tackled the young man to the ground and caused the man to cut the corner of his left eyebrow on a rock pretty bad. Chrom was not happy when he saw the blood oozing down his face. Quite frankly, Gaius had never seen Chrom snap so quickly. the words he had spoken and the scolding he had given the people was a harsh one. But, after it was done, he picked up his best friend and stormed back to the castle. It was after that, and after seeing Robin after four days of staying in the castle did the people see the scar that he had left, and it was then, did they 'Forgive' him.

Robin, never once blamed them, nor got angry. he never hated they for that. Gaius was shocked. But he was proud of him, not many people could say the same. Chrom was angry for a while, but eventually, Robin talked him into forgetting about what happened. Even if the scar stayed to remind them all of what happened.

"Gaius," the said man is snapped out of his thoughts as he looks over at Robin who was now fully dressed. "Are you alright?" he asks kindly; the man nods as he gives him a smile.

"Yeah, just thinking. Anyway, come on. Chrom is waiting on us." Nodding the Tactician follows the assassin out of the room and down the hallway. "Apparently, the council is worried about the two kingdoms in the south." Hearing that, Robin looks at the other man.

"Nohr and Hoshido? Those two new power houses correct?" he nods. "what are they so worried about? Not like they've shown aggression to our kingdom. Wonder why." He states, continuing to walk down the hallway that just seemed to go on forever. In his mind, he was actually very worried about those two kingdoms as well. But not because of the power they had gained so quickly, oh no.

He was worried because of someone who was in Nohr. He went by the name of Kamui, his younger twin brother. Although he had woken up with no memories, he had always felt as if he was forgetting something far too important. And sure enough, the second time he was found in that open field, he had remembered, he had a younger twin brother. One that his mother had separated for their safety. Needless to say, it worked in a sense, but he was still found by his father, and nearly died killing Grima, but when he had heard that Kamui was alive and well, hidden within the kingdom of Nohr, he couldn't have been happier, but, he had kept all of this a secret, for he didn't want Chrom to feel as if he had to go, get him and bring him here to Ylisse.

"Robin." Looking up from being snapped out of his thoughts, the silver haired man smiles seeing the Exalt of the Halidom. "Gaius, morning to you as well." The assassin nods with a small friendly grin. "Well, im hoping this doesn't take so long." Chrom explains with a playful tone, causing Robin to chuckle lightly and nod as she follows the man into the room.

000

"Kamui?" looking up, the said silver haired male smiles a bit.

"Jakob, morning." The said young man greets. Nodding, Jakob bows as he enters the room and closes the door behind himself. He watched as his butler walked over to the window and closed the curtains before turning to look back at him. "Jakob?" he asks, the man puts his finger to his mouth, silencing him, staying quite the silver haired prince could hear footsteps walking down the hall way and coming to a stop in front of his door.

"Lord Kamui? If your awake, your siblings are here to see you. so, please meet them outside. They have great news for you." and with that, a mind named Flora walks away, letting out a sigh, Kamui stands up and stretches his arms over his head. to be honest, his memory was still very fuzzy, he didn't remember a lot, and what he did remember of his childhood, was all blurry and he couldn't quite tell what was what, nor who was who. In truth, he knew that Xander, Leo, Camilla and Elise were not his actual siblings, but they did raise him and he did love them. but then, there was his family in Hoshido; Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. He was taken from them and told that Hoshido was the enemy, but only to finally remember later, the late Queen of Hoshido, who had sacrificed herself for him, was his mother.

Needless to say, he was distraught over it, and the guilt only dug itself deeper when Takumi, at the time, had told him that it was indeed his fault. And he never once forgave himself for getting his mother killed, and it didn't help that he knew that his twin, Robin, who was living somewhere in Ylisse thought she was still alive. If he were to ever to see him again, he had no idea how to break the news to Robin, Kamui startles slightly when he feels Jakob touch his cheek gently, looking up he could see a look of concern on his face.

"Jakob? Wh-"

"What thoughts are plaguing your mind to point where you would start crying so early in the morning my Lord?" the man asks, blinking in confusion, Kamui reaches up and touches under his eye and pulls his hand back, finding that he was indeed crying the younger male shakes his head and wipes the tears away. "My Lord?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Jakob." Kamui gives him a smile. "But, thank you for your concern. Perhaps it's time we go meet my brothers and sisters outside don't you think?" the Butler hesitates in answering for a moment, Kamui knew it was because he was still worried as to why he had started crying in the first place. Kamui knew very well that Jakob was debating if he should pester him about it or not.

"Very well my Lord. I'll go inform them that you are on your way while you get ready. Make haste, no making Xander wait long." Jakob finally tells him as he walks over to the window and reopens the curtains and walks out of the room without another word. Letting out a sigh, he stands up and begins to get ready to go meet his brothers and sisters.

000

"And, if worse comes, to worse, I already have a plan set for how to deal with both Armies of Nohr and Hoshido. So, as you can see, there is no need to feel uneasy in these times of peace." Robin finishes explaining as he sets down a few pieces of paper on a desk in front of him, as he stood before several council men who seemed to be processing all of the information the Tactician had just presented them. Chrom smiles as he looked at his best friend and gives him a slight nod, nodding back Robin then turns his attention back at the council men.

"Very well, we see your point. But, we would like to see these plans you have about dealing with the armies they have. And how can we be sure that they will work? Considering we know next to nothing about them." Chrom frowns as he watches Robin pull out a map and opens it up on the table.

"Well, we all Nohr and Hoshido are right across each other. And Ylisse is located just above them, making a triangle. Now, our army isn't big enough to break in half, but-" the sound of door suddenly slamming open cuts him off, looking up, he could see Cordelia standing at the door, panting.

"Exalt Chrom, R-Robin! Make haste out to the front of the castle, please!" she pleads, hearing the panicked tone in her voice, Robin and Chrom rush over to her.

"Peace Cordelia, what has happened?" Chrom asks as Robin helps her stand up straight. She looks up at the men and frowns.

"The Prince second oldest Prince from Nohr has been brought here by his retainer, and both are wounded your highness!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Emblem

Start date 5/10/16

End date: Unknown

Chapter(s): 1/?

Summary: Three years after the fall of Grima, and finding Robin once again sleeping in the field, Chrom and the Shepherds are living within the Halidom in peace. As the new Exalt, Chrom rules over the kingdom, and must make hard decisions, and one of them being weather or not to make an alliance with two new powerful kingdoms by the names of Nohr and Hoshido. And much to Robin's distress, his twin brother, Kamui, is torn between the two kingdoms. Now, fearing for the safety of his brother, Robin takes Kamui and flees. Now Robin must either, choose to leave his home and help his brother escape from the two royal families that insist that Kamui join them, or allow his brother to face the issue alone.

* * *

Chapter 2

"The Prince second oldest Prince from Nohr has been brought here by his retainer, and both are wounded your highness!"

Hearing that, Robin immediately takes off running out of the room. If this was true, then what happened? Why were they wounded, and who wounded them? either way, he needed to see the injuries and who had arrived here exactly. He could faintly hear both Cordelia and Chrom call out to him, trying to get him to slow down and or wait for him. but, if it was who he thought it was, there was no way he was going to slow down or wait for them. the said Tactician comes to a halt at the front door of the castle, and outside, he could see Gaius and Libra kneeling down next to two silver haired men, both appeared to be a little worse for wear, and tired if nothing else.

Robin's breath hitches as one of them looks up at him, he suddenly felt nervous. How many years had it been since he had last seen those red eyes look up at him? how long had it been since the day their mother Mikoto had separated them? he startles slightly when he feels a hand land on his shoulder, looking up to his right, his gaze meet's that of a worried looking Chrom. He then turns his attention back to the other two men who were not being helped up to their feet. Taking a deep breath, Robin walks over and gently takes the red eyed male from Libra.

"Well, im not going to lie, I haven't been nor felt his nervous since my last battle against Validar and Grima." Robin states, this causes the red eyed male to look up at him.

"Validar? Y-you mean…?" the Tactician nods, he turns his attention to Chrom, giving him a pleading look, nodding the said exalt motions for them to follow him into the castle. "R-Robin, wh-"

"Peace Kamui. Everything will be explained. After you and," he looks over at the other man.

"J-Jakob. His name is Jakob."

"Right, everything will be explained after you and Jakob are tended to, and well rested." Robin finishes explaining to the shorter male. Nodding, Kamui goes silent and allows himself to be lead down the long hallway of this castle. Frowning a bit, Robin knew very well that Chrom was going to have a lot of questions about how he knew this young man's name, and all of that. but he wasn't so surer if he could be able to explain it as well as he was thinking it in his head.

Once arriving to one of the spear rooms, Libra opens the door and allows Robin to help Kamui in before setting him down on the bed. He looks over at Gaius who was taking Jakob into the room next to the one they were in. Robin steps back away from Kamui and allows Libra to begin healing the younger male. Robin then walks over to Chrom who was still standing outside of the room, he closes the door gently and follows the king when he motions for him to do so. He knew that he was going to ask him what this was all about, and he was going to do so in a privet manner.

"I suppose you have a few questions." Robin states as they walk into a room, Chrom closes the door and turns to look at the other male.

"I do. and im sure you already know what they are as well, Robin." He explains to the smaller male, his body was completely relaxed, meaning that he wasn't angry or nervous, which in turn, made Robin feel much better.

"Well, let me start off by saying, his name, is Kamui. He's my younger twin brother, and that man with him, is his retainer; Jakob. Kamui and I were separated I believe we were perhaps ten or so. But, considering I don't remember my past very well if at all, I can't say where she left me. But she took herself, and Kamui to Hoshido," the silver haired man states as he walks over to a bookshelf in the room and runs his finger over the spins of the books. "Her name was Mikoto. The king of Hoshido took her and Kamui in, and over time, he and my mother fell in love. One night, Kamui was walking though the town in Hoshido with the king, and that's when the king of Nohr ambushed him, and killed him right before his eyes." hearing that, Chrom watches Robin with a look of slight anger. He could tell that Robin himself was not happy with this.

"That must have been horrifying for him." Chrom states, Robin nods as she turns to look at him and walks over to him, stopping to stand in front of him. the dark, blue haired man looks down at the Tactician.

"It was im assuming. Because the king of Nohr kidnapped him. and from there, it was as if because of shock, he couldn't remember his childhood. The king raised him as his own son. Made him believe that he was his father. But no, you know who our father is." Robin explains, Chrom frowns.

"So, does that mean he has the blood of-"

"No. he has a Dragonstone on him. for whatever odd reason, only I was infected with the blood of the fell dragon. Kamui got lucky. And wasn't affected by what that man did to him and I before we were born." Robin explains, a glint of hate in his eyes becomes visible for a moment before it disappears. His gaze now fixed up at the taller male. "Whatever happened Chrom, I can't abandon him. I need to be there for him now."

Robin couldn't help but feel a bit confused seeing the soft smile appear on the man's face. He wasn't expecting this reaction. Shock, maybe a bit angry, yes, but he was smiling. He blinks as the man ruffles his hair gently.

"Peace Robin. I know. He is your family, and you want to be there for him. I have no issues with that, don't worry, once they're fully rested, we can ask them what happened and who attacked them. alright?" Robin smiles and nods before walking to the door and walking back out to the hallway where they see Kamui's butler Jakob trying to get into the other male's room.

"No, you don't understand, I have to see him." the man argues with Lissa who frowns as Fredrick holds the man back. "Please! I have to make sure my master is alright!" he explains, still trying to get past the much bigger man.

"Jakob." Chrom calls, this causes the purple eyed male to look at the Exalt with confusion. How did this man know his name, and why did the other man next to him look so much like Kamui as well? He couldn't help but tense up at seeing the dark haired man. "Peace friend. We're not enemies, my name is Chrom, Exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse. Pleasure to meet you." hearing that Jakob relaxes and lets out a heavy sigh before straightening his posture and bows.

"My apologies. My name is Jakob; retainer and Butler to my Lord Kamui who is in the other room." He explains, standing straight once again, his hands folded neatly behind his back. Chrom smiles and nods. "Now, may I please go see Kamui? Im very worried."

"Do not worry Jakob, Kamui us fine. one of our healers is checking him over as we speak." Jakob frowns.

"Im a healer as well, with all due respect, I can heal him if need be." the younger man explains as he walks past Fredrick and over to Kamui's room, he knocks on the door before walking in. "Milord? Are you alright."

Looking up from watching Libra slowly drag his staff down his arm, Kamui smiles up at the butler. "Jakob, im glad to see you're alright." The purple eyed man frowns as he walks over to his master and the blond haired man and looks down at him.

"Well, for now, you two rest up. We can talk about what happ- "

"No, I fear we can't wait." Jakob cuts in, Chrom and Robin give him questioning looks, sighing Robin kindly requests for Libra to leave the room, nodding the blond haired man walks out and closes the door gently behind him. "I fear that we can't stay here," he states as he helps Kamui up on his feet. "We must keep going. Im sure both families from Nohr and Hoshido are looking for you." hearing that, robin quickly moves to stand in front of the door and block their only exit, this causes the purple eyed butler to glare at him. "Dare I ask, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean, both families are after him? Kamui, what is he talking about?" Robin asks, looking a little panicked, frowning Chrom walks over to his right hand man.

"Peace Robin. Try to relax. Jakob, Kamui, what's happening?" he asks, letting out a sigh, Kamui looks off to the side, this causes Robin to stare at his twin with worry. he couldn't remember seeing the younger male look so sad and indecisive about anything. "Please tell us. We'll try to help I anyway we can, we promise you, I promise you as the Exalt of Ylisse, we'll help you." Jakob's gaze softens a bit at that, the older man had a kind heart, the rumors he had heard about the young Exalt who had taken the throne after the late Exalt; his sister had died. It was said that he was kind, and that his army wasn't to be taken lightly, him, and his chief Tactician were a force to be reckoned with.

"Very well, brother. What I meant by both royal families are after me is exactly that. I have ties to both, and each one wants me to go with them. and I can't choose between the two, the family that kidnaped me, but my brothers and sisters raised me and loved me. Then my actual family, the one mother married into, with brothers and sisters that love me as well." Kamui explains to him, slowly looking up at Chrom and Robin. "I don't want to choose, I can't choose." The younger male explains, his gaze looking down at his feet, frowning, Jakob walks over and pats the young prince's back.

"If you can't, then don't." Robin states, his gaze serious, this causes the others to look at the silver haired tactician. "If they're after you, then fine, I'll go with you to were ever you want or need to go."


End file.
